


North star

by oikawasighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, the pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawasighs/pseuds/oikawasighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi knew his best friend struggled with his confidence and self worth, and he would help him realize he was more than anything he could ever realize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	North star

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! This is my first fic in the fandom, please leave me any criticism! Im a freshman in college this year and my writing is really weak, so I wanted to join this and be able to improve. So all feedback is welcome. And of course I love my 2 children..so it's a win/win. ^__^

They had just lost to Karasuno.  
\---------------------------

Iwaizumi looked up and saw his best friend shaking. "Oik-"  
Oikawa put his hand up effectively interrupting him. "Great job team! You all played so well. Don't be upset with yourselves, come on line up." He was smiling so hard, and doing his best to keep the team together, but everyone knew it was fake. As they lined up and shook hands with the opposing team, he never once met his eyes. When they finished up they went into the locker room and got changed. It was very quiet, no one wanting to say anything, no one wanting to say the WRONG thing. No words able to lift their spirits. "Ahhh doesn't this suck!" Oikawa shakily laughed. "I'd love to take you all out but I promised my mother I'd be home for dinner tonight..." and with that he swiftly left the gym. 

 

"Oi!!" Iwaizumi screamed but he had already rounded the corner. "I'm not letting him do this to himself. I know exactly how that dumbass is and he's going to blame everything on himself. I'm not going to let him shut himself away in his room. You guys did so wonderful today, I couldn't be prouder to be your ace. I'm sorry I didn't do good enough today. Let's try and meet up for dinner these weekend, yeah?" 

"Great time for a confession eh Hanamaki?" Issei snickered. "Oh Iwa-chan! Hold me and make me feel better!" 

"Shut up Shittykawa. Come here" They then proceeded to embrace each other and make lewd obnoxious kissing noises. The rest of the team was laughing at this and Iwaizumi was glad to see them at least smiling. 

"Assholes. See you this weekend." And with that he left. He sprinted as fast as he could to Oikawa's house getting there in record time. He knocked on the door and the tall boy's mother answered. 

"Oh sweetie come here" She said and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry about this loss...I know how much it meant to both of you boys. Tooru went straight to his room and didn't say a word. I've tried asking him to come out but he won't. Maybe you can do something.." She smiled down at him gesturing for him to go upstairs. He took the steps by two and walked down to his room. Its a familiar route he's taken for years, it's practically his second home. Iwaizumi rapped on the door a few times.

"Mom PLEASE I just...I don't want anything, I don't want to talk, I just..please." Oikawa pleaded. He sounded like he had trouble forming his words, like he had already broken down.

"Oi, open this damn door or I'll knock it down and I damn well know your mom won't like that. You have 5 seconds."

"Iwa-chan! Go away I don't want you to s-"

"5." He said sternly

"I don't care I'm not a child anymore! You can-"

"4."

"Go AWAY"

"3."

"MOM I'm being harassed by a troll! Help me!"

"2!"

"FINE! Do whatever." He opened the door for his best friend and moved to sit on the bed, not looking at him once. "Look Iwa-chan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to win for us today. I'm really so-"

"You IDIOT shut up. Don't fucking say that. How many times do I have to tell you its a TEAM that wins. It's a TEAM that loses. We ALL lost together. Putting it all on you is fucking selfish. Putting it all on you takes away all the hard work ALL of this did..so just..so just shut the fuck up." The ace was breathing heavily now and getting worked up. He won't cry dammit. He's been holding it in and he won't break in front of him. Oikawa's bottom lip trembled and drew in a shaky breath. Iwaizumi won't admit how much he wanted to kiss him better. 

"Iwa-chan" He breathed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around his ace. "I'm SORRY I'm sorry I know you're right I just wanted us to finally win! It's our third year and I just...I just so BADLY want to win I want people to see how good we all are. I want people to look at you and be in awe..like I am! W-what kind of captain am I if I can't lead us to victory?" His sobs getting louder and words less pronounced. All Iwaizumi could do was tighten his hold on him. He knows that feeling. He knows it in the ache of his chest right now. He knows it in the ache of his bones. He pulled away from Oikawa and brought his hand to rest on his cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the flowing tears.

"Tooru. Look at me." His best friend lifted up his eyes, eyelashes glistening with tears, cheeks glowing red from crying. "Y-you're" He was bad at this. Bad as showing he cared, bad at helping. Oikawa tightened his grip, and that pushed him through. "You do lead us. You lead us and we were a great team. The team,- they all care about you. They all look up to you. You lead them Tooru. Lead them to becoming better players. Lead them to be good at what they do. You're a natural leader. You're a North Star. You bring people home, and you help them find their way." Oikawas eyes widened at this and Iwaizumi let his eyes fall down. After a few minutes of just holding each other, the taller of the two finally stopped crying, and his breathing was more even.

"Oh Iwa-chan, who knew you were such a romantic!" He smiled. A genuine smile for the first time since their loss earlier. 

"S-Shut up Shittykawa!" He tried to pull away at that put Oikawa just tightened his grip at this.

"Make me." He said slyly. He angled his head and moved closer to his ace. "Kiss me, Hajime."

He blushed at the use of his first name, but moved closer as well. Tooru was so beautiful like this. Smiling at him, cheeks red, eyes lit up. He wanted nothing more than to melt into him right now. Melt into him and put his bones back together. Tell him everything about him that Hajime loves, and make him realize that he's more than he ever thinks. Hajime moved closed and put his lips on the others. Soft. That was his first thought. He didn't get to a second because Tooru parted his lips and licked his lower lip and then moved away. "Mmm, I've been wanting to do that for years." He laughed.

"Me too." Hajime admitted. Oikawa blushed redder and glanced away. "So...you're in awe of me huh?"

Tooru let go of him and flopped on the bed. "RUDE Iwa-chan! Rude! Mean! So embarrassing!" He peaked up from under the blanket. Hajime walked over to him and lied beside him. 

"Hey...lets go to school together. Let's go to college and join the team. Let's win together. Let's show the world how good we are together."

Oikawa hummed in agreement and kissed him again. "Yeah. Yeah that sounds perfect."


End file.
